empirefandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2
The second season of Empire premiered on 'September 23, 2015 '''on FOX. The season airs at 9pm (ET) every Wednesday, and it consists of 18 episodes. The season was produced by 20th Century Fox Television, in association with Imagine Entertainment, Lee Daniels Entertainment, Danny Strong Productions, and Little Chickens, Inc, with Lee Daniels, Danny Strong, and Ilene Chaiken as the showrunners. On January 17, 2015, only after 2 episodes had aired for the first season, a second season was confirmed. The show centers around a hip hop music and entertainment company, Empire Entertainment, and the drama among the members of the founders' family as they fight for control of the company. The second season follows the competition for the company, three months later after Lucious' incarceration. Season Two, meanwhile, has ten main roles, with seven of the main characters reprising their roles from Season 1, and three recurring characters promoted to regular cast members. Actresses Gabourey Sidibe (Becky Williams), Ta'Rhonda Jones (Porsha Taylor), and Serayah (Tiana Brown) were promoted to the main cast for the second season, while Malik Yoba (Vernon Turner) would not return after his character's death. Based on early reviews, Empire's second season has recieved positive reviews. On the aggregator, Rotten Tomatoes, the season earned a 95% rating based on 19 reviews, indicating critical acclaim. It received a 79 out of 100 on the review aggregate website Metacritic based on 18 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". For the season premiere, the ratings remain high, compared to the series premiere. Cast Main Cast *Terrence Howard as Lucious Lyon (7/18) *Taraji P. Henson as Cookie Lyon (7/18) *Jussie Smollett as Jamal Lyon (7/18) *Trai Byers as Andre Lyon (7/18) *Bryshere Y. Gray as Hakeem Lyon (7/18) *Kaitlin Doubleday as Rhonda Lyon (6/18) *Grace Gealey as Anika Calhoun (5/18) *Gabourey Sidibe as Becky Williams (5/18) *Ta'Rhonda Jones as Porsha Taylor (5/18) *Serayah McNeill as Tiana Brown (3/18) Recurring Cast ''Only add characters when they appear in at least 3 episodes. *Bre-Z as Freda Gatz (5/18) *Andre Royo as Thirsty Rawlings (4/18) *AzMarie Livingston as Chicken (4/18) *Tyra Ferrell as Roxanne Ford (4/18) *Rafael de La Fuente as Michael Sanchez (4/18) *Shannon Brown as Young Lucious Lyon/Dwight Walker (4/18) *Kelly Rowland as Leah Walker (4/18) *Raquel Castro as Marisol (4/18) *Yani Marin as Carmen (4/18) *Jamila Velazquez as Laura Calleros (4/18) *Adam Rodriguez as Laz Delgado (3/18) *Marisa Tomei as Mimi Whiteman (3/18) Guest Stars *Charles Malik Whitfield as Reverend L.C. Pryce (2/18) *Adam Busch as Chase One (2/18) *Becky G as Valentina Galindo (2/18) *Max Beesley as Guy (2/18) *Petey Pablo as Clyde (2/18) *Victor Almenzar as Big Heavy (2/18) *Sway Calloway as Sway (1/18) *Tiesheko Houston as April (1/18) *Sari Sanchez as Raquel Alvarez (1/18) *William Fichtner as Jameison Hinthrop (1/18) *Mo McRae as J Poppa (1/18) *Patrick Mulvey as Jago Locke (1/18) *Clarence Williams III as Huey Jarvis (1/18) *Chris "Ludacris" Bridges as Officer McKnight (1/18) *Veronika Bozeman as Veronica (1/18) *DeRay Davis as Jermel (1/18) *Chris Rock as Frank Gathers (1/18) *Tasha Smith as Carol Hardaway (1/18) *Vivica A. Fox as Candace (0/18) Cameos *Al Sharpton as himself (1/18) *Andre Leon Talley as himself (1/18) *Pitbull as himself (1/18) *Sean Cross as himself (1/18) *Swizz Beatz as himself (1/18) *Timbaland as himself (1/18) *Ne-Yo as himself (1/18) *Patti LaBelle as herself (0/18) Co-Stars Episodes Notes Plot *Lucious Lyon will return, and Jamal and Cookie's relationship may deteriorate after the events of the first season finale. (4/21) Source *"Season 2 will pick up three months after the shocking arrest and incarceration of Empire Entertainment head Lucious Lyon." Source Cast *Gabourey Sidibe and Ta'Rhonda Jones are main cast regulars for season two. (4/21) Source *Serayah was promoted to series regular for season two. (8/26) Source Guest Cast *Amber Riley has shown interest on playing a role. (3/12) Source *Likely guest stars for the second season of Empire are Common and Oprah Winfrey. (3/18) Source *Taraji P Henson promised Courtney Love that she would return to season 2. (4/3) Source *Raven-Symoné will return for the second season. (4/15) Source *Chris Rock, Alicia Keys, and Lenny Kravitz will be guest stars (5/12) Source *Kelly Rowland will guest star as Lucious Lyon's mother (7/7) Source *Ludacris will guest star as a police officer (7/23) Source *Mariah Carey and Pitbull were confirmed to guest star on Empire (8/11) Source *Al Sharpton and Andre Leon were confirmed to guest star as they are seen in the season's trailer (8/13) Source *Becky G will play Hakeem's love interest. (8/17) Source *Patti LaBelle will return to the second season of the show. (8/19) Source *Vivica A. Fox will play Cookie's sister. (9/10) Source Episodes *There will be 18 episodes in Season 2, as confirmed by FOX. (5/11) Source Gallery Images Promotional Pictures= CGMMv95WUAAzG4Z.jpg Season22.jpg Season2Poster.jpg |-| Character Portraits= 11225182_411118562418317_8182152156852417230_n.jpg CookieLyonSeason2.jpg LuciousLyonSeason2.jpg AndreLyonSeason2.jpg JamalLyonSeason2.jpg HakeemLyonSeason2.jpg AnikaCalhounSeason2.jpg RhondaLyonSeason2.jpg BeckySeason2.jpg PorshaTaylorSeason2.jpg |-| Behind-The-Scenes Photos= Lee-daniels-empire-season-2-the-jasmine-brand.jpg Empire-season-2-jail-the-jasmine-brand.jpg Empire-chris-rock-s-role-revealed-in-behind-the-scenes-of-season-2.jpg Empire-chris-rock-cannibalism.jpg Chris-Rock-Empire.jpg 2048x1536x11110214_391127107750796_8457884895224749754_o.jpg.pagespeed.ic.jb26MzcqHY.jpg Empire_Still_embed.jpg 11820593_533136226836208_2121868947_n.jpg Empire-season-2-bts-shots.jpg Empire-season-2-1-thatgrapejuice-600x600.jpg Ludacris-empire-season-2.png |-| Episode Stills= Mimi_Whiteman_Empire_Season_2_promo.jpg 12042703_418043238392516_1685773806655204320_n.jpg Empire201_sc22_0234_hires1-1024x683.jpg Empire_1.jpg Kelly-rowland.png Videos Teasers= EMPIRE New Money, New Music, New Power-0|First teaser of Empire EMPIRE Who Will Rule The EMPIRE?|Second teaser of Empire EMPIRE Love And Hate|Third teaser of Empire EMPIRE Removing Lucious|Fourth teaser of Empire EMPIRE Top Priority|Fifth teaser of Empire EMPIRE Unleash The Lyons|Sixth teaser of Empire EMPIRE They're Back!|Seventh teaser of Empire EMPIRE Premiere In 3 Days|Eighth teaser of Empire |-| Featurettes= EMPIRE Season 2 Game On|First featurette of Empire Behind the Scenes and Featurettes Category:Seasons Category:Episodes